I am Number Five
by This Girl is on FIRE
Summary: The first three are dead. My Cepan is dead. When Number Four is dead, I will be next. I am Number Five, but let's start from the beginning, shall we? Rated T for violence R
1. Ch 1: Panic

**Me: Hey guys! Guess what? I kidnapped Number Four! Oh yeah! Now he's going to do the disclaimer now because I own him!**

**Four: If you owned me I wouldn't have to do a disclaimer.**

**Me: Do you want to ruin my happiness?**

**Four: Yes, yes I do actually.**

**Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Four: TheMockingjay12 does not own me or anything else.**

**Me: Not yet. But soon. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Now on with the story.**

The first 3 are dead.

My Cepan is dead.

Soon Number Four will be dead.

When that time comes, I will be next.

I am Number Five.

_I am a magical line break named Bob! I like rainbows and unicorns and happiness!_

In the beginning there were 18 of us. 9 Garde and 9 Cepan. I am a Garde. Now there are 6 Garde's and if we're lucky, 6 Cepan, but I doubt it. Our sole purpose in life is to rise up against the Mogadorians who destroyed our home planet, Lorien. I am a Garde. The Cepan are meant to protect us here on Earth. I was very young when I came here, just like the other Garde. I hardly remember my home planet. Just little flashes here and there. How the air always smelled like honey suckle, how my grandmother was always baking, how at night we could see all of the stars in the sky, but that's it. That's all I have left of my former life.

Right now I'm staring out the window of a rusty old tuck me and my Cepan rented. We had to leave in hurry, taking nothing but some back packs we always have with us. I was at the bus stop when our cover was blown, my Cepan, who was calling herself Georgia at the time, was grabbing using the bathroom in a gas station nearby.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the bench, waiting for Georgia when I saw Derf Hendrick, the school bully at Spinning Hills Junior High, picking on Ming, the only friend I've ever had. Ming was a huge target for bully's there being a scrawny sixth grade girl and the only Chinese kid in a school that had pretty much all wealthy white kids. She had moved there from China about 2 years back and spoke little English. But most of that had stopped when we became friends, because well, lets face it, I'm pretty hot. I'm not trying to be vain, but with my long,wavy blond hair, perfect skin, and ice blue eyes all of the guys at school loved me. _

"_What ya doing in my neighborhood, twerp? Huh? You ain't welcome here," Derf said, shoving Ming to the ground. I was fuming._

_I stormed over there ready to give Derf a piece of my mind._

"_What do you think your doing, jerk?" I practically screamed in his ear._

"_Rebecca. No,no," Ming said shaking her head in fear._

"_Well if it isn't little Miss. Becky Robins. What are ya gonna do about it little girl?" he questioned in his strong southern accent._

"_This!" I yelled punching him in the jaw._

_We fought for awhile after that. Well more like I beat him up while he called out for his mommy. In the end, I gave him a broken nose and jaw, a few bruised ribs, and tons of scrapes and bruises. Not nearly as much damage as I could have done, with alien super strength and all. Georgia insisted that we fled Texas straight away._

_End of Flashback_

Now we're sitting in a Burger King, eating overly greasing food while discussing what to do next.

"I'm going to be Meredith Black, your aunt who you moved in with after single mother died of lung cancer. Got that? Now pick your name and then close your eyes and point to a random state on this map. We'll then pick a small town in that state, okay?" she tells me

"Got it," I say, we do this every time. "Um... I'll be Catherine Walker, but my nickname's Cat."

She pulls out the map that has every state we've lived in cut out. I shut my eyes, and put my pointer finger on a random state.

"Well, looks like we're going to Washington," Meredith announces.

We hop in the truck and start driving to Washington State. She hands me a map of Washington and says to look for a small town there.

"How 'bouts Forks?" I ask. **(And no, there won't be any vampires or werewolves! It was just the first small town that came to mind. Sorry Twihards! :(**

She shrugs in response. We're half way there when we see something that fills us with terror. It's the Mogadorians.

**Oooh! Cliffy! I'm so mean,aren't I? Well, that's it for now! Stay with this story to see what happens next! And sorry if anything I wrote is inaccurate, I don't have the book with me. As always, read and review! But no flames please, they don't help anybody. I love constructive criticism, though. It makes me a better writer.**

**Until next time, Mockingjay out. Peace!**


	2. Ch 2: Attack

**Next chapter starting now, but first the disclaimer brought to you by Six! I kidnapped her too!**

**Six: Do I really have to do this?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**

**Six: Fine. TheMockingjay12 doesn't own Lorien Legacies. That all belongs to Pittacus Lore.**

**Me: On with the story!**

I'm freaking out! What do I do? My entire life I've been on the watch for Mogs. Going over battle strategies in my head of what I would do if I actually saw one, but now that they're here I'm like a deer in headlights. Meredith hops right into action, grabbing a gun she keeps in the trucks headboard and shooting at as many Mogs as she can.

"Catch!" she yells, tossing me my own gun.

It feels awkward and heavy in my 13 year old hands, but I fire anyway, taking down Mogs as fast as I can. Blood splatters everywhere. I'm just getting the hang of things when I feel an unnaturally cold hand clamp down over my mouth, muffling my screams.

"Cat!" my Cepan yells.

Them, something extraordinary happens. When stabbing his glowing, blue knife through my back, he keels over clutching his stomach in pain. He shreiks in agony. It takes me a second to realize what's happening, then I remember that the numbers can't be killed out of order. I'm putting a bullet through another Mog's head when I see something that will haunt my nightmares forever.

My Cepan getting her throat sliced.

**Sorry of this is short! Next chapter will be longer, promise.**

**Fly on, TheMockingjay12**


	3. Ch 3: The Note

**Here's the next chapter of I am Number Five! But first a disclaimer from Peeta!**

**Peeta: I'm not even in this story.**

**Me: I know! But your hot!**

**Peeta: I'VE BEEN THROUGH 2 HUNGER GAMES ABD A REBELION! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL!**

**Me: SHUT UP AND DO THE FREAKIN DISCLAIMER!**

**Peeta: Whatever. The Mockingjay12 does not own Lorien Legacies. Now take me back to Katniss!**

**Me: Fine, Peeta. Now on with the story!**

Helplessness. Worry. Fear. Melancholy. That's all I feel as I watch this horrific scene play out before my eyes. I refuse to believe that Meredith is gone. I can't. The one person who has been a constant in a life filled with varibles. She can't just be dead. It isn't possible, but as I stare at her limp, lifeless body I know it's true. She's not coming back. Never again will I hear her laugh, see her smile. Never again will I wake up to the smell of her cooking. I'll never see the sparkle in her eye as I watch her painting, the one thing that she kept on doing after we left Lorien.

I grudgingly turn away from the sight and run, because I know that's what she would want me to do. I run like the wind. There are no more Mogs left to follow me, they were all shot down, but I know more will come if I don't leave soon.

Anger and rage are boiling inside me. How coul they do this to us! It's not enough for them to destroy our planet, but they have to destroy our lives here on Earth too?! Do, they have to keep us on the run, killing anyone who we get close to? We fled the town before the one in Texas because a few Mogs found us I murdered my boyfriend andbest friend, all because I was stupid enough to let myself become popular and not keep a low enough profile.

The pain in my legs is becoming unbearable from running so much at top speed. I must have gone, what 20, 30 miles in a little less than half an hour. It's burning my legs, but I keep pushing because it's the only thing keeping me from breaking down.

A few minutes later I find a small cave that I decide stop at and collect my bearings. I take a seat and shuffle through the items in my backpack. A pack of Ritz crackers, 3 plastic bottles of water, a bag of beef jerky, a sleeping bag and pillow, a change of clothing, a box of Phineas and Ferb fruit snacks, a pocket knife, hand gun, and down in the very bottom a copy of the dog-eared, weather worn, Hunger Games book Meredith got me for my 10th birthday. I love this book; it helps to know that some people, even if they're fictional, have life's crazier than mine. I'm about to break down remembering the day she gave it to me when I notice something I never noticed before, a letter sticking out. Curious, I open it and read.

_Dear Five,_

_ If you are reading this then I am dead and chances are the Mogs stole your chest. Your probably wondering how you never noticed this note before, well I pusis glamour n it that deactivates when I cease to exist. Here are some things you need to know that I'll never have the chance to tell you:_

_ First, your parents names were Lillianna and Jace Herondale. Your Loric name, the one that was on your real birth certificate is Melodia Skye Herondale. Nice ring to it, huh? _

_ Second, the on Lorien you had a pet Chimeara_ **(AN: Is that how you spell it?) **_named Maximum. It came with us to Earth on ship. Its been watching you all these years making sure your safe. If you ever need her help yell her name._

_ Lastly, the reason you and the other 8 were sent here wasn't to live a human life, but to someday rise up against the Mogs and safe this planet from destruction. After that you're supposed to retrieve the ship you took here, it's either in Afric or Arizona the details are a little hazy, and take it back to Lorien and revive our planet._

_ I know that this is a bit much to take in but you should that if you are to save 2 planets than you'll need help. Go to Black River, Jamaica. Look for Jerrick Bent and his wife, Precious. Last time I checked he had a 14 year old son, Romeo, and an 11 year old daughter, Gardenia. Him and his wife helped us when we arrived on Earth. They'll keep you safe until its time to defeat the Mogs. When you find them, say, "My number's almost up," and they'll now who you are_

_Remember, Five, your strong. You will be victorious. I love you like my own daughter. Goodbye._

_ Your Cepan,_

_ Mylandria (That's my real name)_

I'm balling my eyes out by the time I'm finished, but I know my next move. I'm going to Jamaica.

**Thats it for now! Thanks for reading! As always please R&R! I'll be sure to update soon! Odious!**


	4. Ch 4: Alien

**TheMockingjay12 here with a new chapter and Pittacus Lore to do the disclaimer!**

**Pittacus Lore: Aren't I supposed to be dead? Wait. Is this heaven? No, if this was heaven I wouldn't be tied to a chair in a dark closet.**

**Me: What he means is if this were heaven I wouldn't be here becauEe I'm not dead! He's definenitly not tied to a chair in my basement closet, right Pittacus?**

**Pittacus: No, I think this might be hell. You do kind of resemble the devi-**

**Me: SHUT UP AND DO THE STINKIN DISCLAIMER BEFORE I SHOVE MY PITCHFORK DOWN YOUR THROAT!**

**Pittacus: Okay, okay! This she-devil does not own anything because it all belongs to me.**

* * *

I've finally gotten to an airport after hitch hiking across two towns. Convenently enough, there was a plane ticket to Jamaica in the back pocket of my extra pair of pants. Mylandria must of put it there before she,well, you know. It still pains me to think about that, so instead whenever I'm on the brink of tears I think about all the good times we had. Us having our first Christmas when I was nine, us singing off key into our hairbrushes one morning before school, walking around every new town we went to. I remember that the first October 31st on earth, when I was 5, she was freaking out the entire evening, thinking the Mogs had sent a bunch of tiny little monsters to scare us. I still laugh at that memory.

I've been waiting for my plane for what seems like hours. Finally they call my flight and I rush to the boarding platform. I take my seat and wait for lift off.

As we soar through the sky I think about what lies ahead. How will I find the Bents? What if when I find them they refuse to help me? How would they react to an alien their home? You know, I've always hated that term. Alien. On Lorein humans would be referred to as aliens. We are not aliens. We are people from a different place. We have feelings,we have lives, family, friends. I'm sure even Mogadorians feel things and care about things, after all they're living creatures, too. Alien. Such a loosely used term. Americans call Mexicans aliens, yet they never realize that they too are aliens, even here on Earth. I hate it when people make jokes about how if they ever see an alien they'll kill it. Does that mean if they see someone from a different place, they'll kill them? And I notice how they always say "it", not him or her or them. It. As if we are an object. A thing to be bought and sold. An item. One time, in 5th grade, a boy was telling me about how when he grew up he was going to become an astronaut so that he could find other planets and kill all of the aliens there, because he was so sure they would be hideous monsters that would invade Earth and kill all the humans. I snapped

"Wouldnt that make you a hideous monster too?! Invading a different planet and doing what you think they would do? That would be like a man coming intomy ourhouses and killing you and your family, just because he assumed you would do the same to him!" I had shouted at him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a man ask, "Is this the flight to Puerto Rico?"

"No. It's the flight to Jamaica," I replied.

He looked around then said, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah," I replied, confused.

"How did she know I was thinking that?Did I say it aloud? No, I'm positive I didn't. Freaky."

That's when I realized what had happened. I had read his mind,I gotmy first legacy.

About 2 seconds later, a million different thoughts bombarded my head in the most agonizing way. I slammed my eyes shut and bit down on my arm to keep from crying out.

_Does he miss me yet?_

_Do I have spinach in my teeth?_

_Whats that smell?_

_Will that hot chick ever call me?_

_Have I taken my meds yet today?_

_What time is it?_

_ I can't wait to see my family again,_ mon.

I can't tell what thoughts are mine anymore. I try to think of why Mylandria told me about containing my legacies, which is hard with all these things invading my mind. I think of something after about half an hour. _Be calm. Don't freak out. Just clear your mind and go to your happy place. After doing that, you should be able to control it._

So that's what I do. I think of me in that small, T-shaped house with my grandparents at age 4, and I find that I can control it this power is actually pretty cool! I zoom in on all these people's petty thoughts about how they look, if there BF/GF will ever call them, what theyre gonna wear in Jamaica when I get one thought that interested me from a dark skinned man in his mid-forties,

_I can't wait to see Romeo, Gardenia, and Precious._

* * *

** Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! If you've been paying attention to past chapters you should know why that thought interests her. Please R&R! **

**TheMockingjay12**


	5. Ch 5: Weapons

**I am back! Here is a new chapter fo you guys! I don't own anything, yet. Evil laugh**

* * *

Wait. Did I read that right? Could the man I've been looking for have been here this entire time? Jerrick Bent. I decide to scan his brain some more just to be sure. I mean, I'm sure there are other men who know people with the names Romeo, Gardenia, and Precious.I get overload of thoughts from this man. I know more about him in a few minutes than even he does. I do the things I'm looking for though: his names Jerrick Bent, he lives in Black River Jamacia, he has a 14 year old son named Romeo, and an 11 year old daughter named Gardenia. It seems that he thinks in words, some people think in pictures and a few in sounds. All evidence points to him being the actuall Jerrick Bent so go over there and say what Mylandria told me to in her note.

"My numbers almost up."

That gets his attention. He looks up at me and asks, "Which one are you?"

"Five," I tell him.

"Where's your parents?" he asks, but we both know that by that he means is my cepan still living.

"Dead. _They_ got her in Texas."

He looks at me, eyes full of sympathy and understanding, "Why don't you sit down by me and we'll talk about this when we land."

We sit in silence for the rest of the flight.

Once we land, after he gets his luggage, I only have the backpack, he takes me outside and tells me we have to wait for his family to pick us up.

"Do they know, what I am?" I ask.

"My wife does. The kids, not so much. If its okay with you, I'd like to tell them," he answers.

I think about this for a minute. How do I know that they won't freak out or tell someone? Well, Mylandria trusted Jerrick and Jerrick trusts Romeo and Gardenia, so I guess I will too. I tell him this and I can see relief wash through his body.

When his family arrives,I can see him and his wife having a silent conversation with their eyes, so I decide to listen in.

_Who is she? Is she one of the nine? Probably. Where's her Cepan? _Precious was thinking._  
_

_I hope they don't mind Five staying here. Even if they do, it's still my duty to help her in whatever way I can, I promised the Lorics that much._ I hear in Jerrick's mind.

_I wonder what her name is? Does she like barbies? Why did dad bring her here? She seems nice enough. _His daughter thought.

_She's preettyy... _Was the only thing on Romeo's mind. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Kids, this is, uh," he looked at me asking what human name I use.

Well, I could use the name I was going to use in Forks, but then I remembered my Loric name. Melodia Skye. I decide to try it out.

"Melodia Skye," I say.

"Yes. This is Melodia Skye. Lets just say that she's an old family friend and her guardian was recently killed," Jerrick finishes.

I get sympathetic looks from everyone, which really makes me uncomfterable.

_Ah. So she is one of the nine. Her Cepan must been killed recently. Poor thing. _Precious thinks.

We drive to their house in an awkward silence. When we arrive, Romeo offers to carry my backpack for, I let him.

Suddenly, I hear a loud clatter and Romeo saying cautiously, "Dad, why does Melodia have weapons with her?"

_Oh crap, _we think simautainlessly, but for different reasons.

"Um, well, lets go inside and we'll tell you," Jerrick says.

_What if she's a serial killer or something? Gardenia thinks._

* * *

__We go inside, both the kids keep sneaking nervous glances at me.

"Well," Jerrick starts off, "you know those stories I used to tell you when you were little?"

"About 9 aliens and their protectors coming to Earth and how you helped them?"

"Yeah, well those are all true and Melodia here is Number Five."

They stare at me for a minute and then burst out laughing.

"You are joking. Right?" Romeo asks.

We shake our heads.

"Ookay. If you really are an alien, shouldn't have magical powers?" Gardenia says.

"Yeah, and they're called Legacies. I have telepathy and should be getting my telekinesis soon. I also have enhanced speed, strength, and hearing," I tell her.

"Prove it tell me what I'm thinking," she says smugly.

_This so funny! Do they really expect us to believe this crap! Aliens are not real!_ She thinks. When I tell her what she's thinking she starts freaking out. Her eyes bug out and she starts hyperventilating. It's actually quite comical, I can't tell what she's thinking because her thoughts are completely chaotic. It might be fun here.


	6. Ch 6: Floating Salt Shaker

**Me no own anything.**

* * *

Its been about a week since I arrived. Everyone seems to accept, even Gardenia who thought I was going to abduct her and expirement on her brains the first two days. She made me pinky promise I wouldn't, and now we have this game we play where she thinks a bunch of stuff at once and I have to dig through her mind searching for the word _Cupcake. _It's actually pretty fun. Mrs. Bent, who insists that I call her by her first name, is really nice. She treats me like a normal kid who's parents just died, not an alien from the planet Lorien who's Cepan was just brutally murdered. I Still wince whenever I think about her death. I used to have to think of every good time me and Mylandria ever had, now all I have to do is count to ten and take some deep breaths. You might think its a little strange that after only two weeks I'm getting over her death, but she taught me to harden my heart and not let anybody know what I'm which is funny in a way, since I know what every one else is thinking. Romeo challenges me to an arm wrestling match almost every day. He's embarrassed that a 80 pound girl is stronger than him, even if that 80 pound girl is part of a race of extraordinary beings meant to save Earth. Mr. Bent, who like Mrs. Be- I mean Precious insists on me calling him by his first name, has been extremely helpful. He's told me everything he knows about the other six and has been training me to master me telepathy. Everyone seems to be getting used to me laughing at something in sombody's mind or replying to someone's thought, although it is supremely awkward when I answer a strangers thoughts. It just brings unwanted attention.

We're sitting at dinner, then something weird happened. Even weirder than me reading minds, okay so maybe not weirder but I guess just as weird. I was about to ask Precious to pass the salt when the salt shaker hovers above the table and slowly rises. Everyone looks at me.

"Sure! Blame the alien for the floating salt shaker!" I exclaim. Wow. That is one weird sentence.

"This is great Melodia! You've developed your telekinesis!" Jerrick says.

Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Suddenly, Romeo throws a meatball at me and I stop it in mid air.

"That. Was. AWESOME! I can't believe wah save a mind reading telekinetic alien living in our house!" Gardenia yells. "Let me throw something at you!"

That's how we spent the rest of dinner. Them throwing food at me, whole I stop it with my mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Witch

** I don't own anything**

I've living with the Bent's for a few months now. I get along great with them, and there have been no Mog attacks. I still worry about what would happen to this family if they came for me, but Jerrick assures me that he has a plan. The neighbors have become suspicious of me, they come over and ask Jerrick and Precious about that "little blond girl." Our story is that they're watching me for an old friend who is unable to care for me at the moment, which isn't entirely untrue. This morning though, we received a visit that got me where I am today.

An old woman, who Romeo refers to as the old witch due to the fact that she has a long, pointed nose, her face is covered in warts and she hates all kids between the ages of 10 and 19, came to the door after watching me, Romeo and Gardenia play a game that they taught me called tag, they were super surprised to learn that I'd never played it, but when your on the run from a race of evil aliens your entire life, you have more important things to worry about. We were playing the game when she got up real mad like and started to march over there. We ran inside as quick as we could, which is pretty quick for me. Now, I'm nsays cared of the wrinkly old hag, but I was hoping to avoid a confrontation. She started knocking on the creaky, wooden door until Jerrick answered it. I sat in my room and mentally listened in on their conversation, which wasn't to hard consideing that whenmost humans talk they don't really think about anything except what they're saying. I tried the old witches mind first, but couldn't access it, which I attributed to to a mental problem. Sometimes when people have a mental disease or disorder their thoughts are difficult to read, so I tried Jerricks.

"Now listen here Bent, that girl don't belong here, she's just dead weight!" the woman, who I name I learned is Mrs. Morgan, a widow.

"I understand your concerns Mrs. Morgan, but I have a duty to her gaurdian to watch her for the time being," Jerrick replied smoothly.

"You've already got two kids to take care of, I could take the vile little demon off your hands for a price." I shuddered at the thought of her taking care of me.

"We are perfectly happy with her here."

"At least make her do something productive, and if she's going to be here much longer I'm gonna call the cops. It's illegal for a child to be out of school for this long, you know."

Guess where I am now? If you guessed Middle School then you would be correct. Welcome to my personal hell.


	8. Ch 8: ET

**Hi! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy**

I walk up to the front desk in the main office, Romeo and Gardenia by my side. I take a deep breath as pass through the front doors. I know that I shouldn't be nervous, I've gone to new schools before, but every time I'm just as scared.

"Ready E.T?" Romeo asks me. He's been calling me E.T, I don't take it as an insult, it's more of an affectionate pet name.

I slightly nod my head.

"Don't worry! Schools fun! I can't wait for you to meet all of my friends, they'll think that its so cool your an alien!" I cut her off.

"You can't tell anyone I'm an alien. The Mogs could find out I'm here and I don't want anyone getting hurt. I'm going to stick out enough looking the way I do," I tell her.

She nods in understanding.

"Hello Mrs. Marcus. This is my parent's friend's daughter. She's going to be staying with us for awhile," Romeo says.

"Hello dear! I'm Mrs. Marcus, the secretary. What's your name.

"Melodia Skye."

"Alright, and do you have your forms with you?"

I hand her the forms. Since I don't have a real birth certificate and we're not sure how n vaccines would react with my body, Jerrick made me some fake ones. Apparently Mylandria, I cringe internally, isn't the only one who can forge documents. She hands me my schedule and says that Romeo should show me around the school, after writing us tardy passes. I won't need shown around, though. I already picked up everything I need to know from her mind. Apparently there are three houses. House A for the sixth graders, which is where Gardenia is going, House B for the seventh graders, and House C for the eighth graders, which is where Romeo and I are supposed to be.

"I don't need you to show me around. Everything I need to know was stored in her mind, and I'll just scan other people's minds if I need anything else," I explain to him.

He shakes his head and mutters, "Creepy, creepy little E.T."

"Well was the Room in her mind?" he asks me.

"What?"

"Come on! I'll show you!"

He takes my hand and leads me to a sturdy, metal door. He jiggles the door knob.

"Crap, it's locked."

"No problem," I say and mentally unlock the door.

"I'll never get used to that," he mumbles, causing me to giggle.

He takes me down a of creaky, wooden steps that look as if they would break under the slightest amount of pressure. At the bottom of the steps is a room with an old TV, boom box, and mini fridge. The floor is covered with blankets, pillows, and magazines. The walls have posters and newspaper clippings hanging up all over them. I stare in awe.

"This," Romeo starts, "is the Room. Lame name, I know. This is the place where kids meet up and do all sorts of stuff. Its the hang out for the entire school. Most kids spend their free period here, too. Now, come on, we can't miss homeroom. Mr. Jeffrey will have our necks."


	9. Ch 9: Window

**Here is another chapter for y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've had major writers block. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

We've finally made it to homeroom, and only five minutes after the bell, too! Romeo opens the creaky door, and walks in. I stay outside. I can't do this! I'm a coward. I've fought off Mogs, but I can't face a class of 13 and 14 year old humans. I listen to Romeo and Ms. Jefferey's conversation using my advanced hearing. What can I say? I'm a nosy, not quite human.

"Mr. Bent! Late again!" Ms. Jefferey exclaims.

"I'm sorry, m'amm, but I had to show Melodia around, she's new."

"I don't see any new students! Perhaps you're imagining things Mr. Bent," she says harshly, causing the class to erupt in laughter.

"One second," he says.

He opens the door and motions for me to come inside. I take a deep breath and comply. I step inside and the once rowdy class falls silent. They all stare at me, mouths agape. I take this chance to listen in on their thoughts.

_She doesn't belong here._

_Why's she look like that? **(For those of you who don't understand this one, she's a blonde haired, blue eyed kid in a relatively small town in Jamaica. Do the math, Einstein.) **_

_Fresh meat._

_What's she doing here?_

_I hate new kids! _

Some of the thoughts were nicer, but I have a way of only focusing on the bad. Ms. Jefferey shakes her head slightly and snaps out of her daze. She tells a girl named Zebounai to raise her hand because I'm going to be sitting next to her. She does reluctantly Zebounai has mocha colored skin, light brown eyes, and chin length black hair that's in braids. I take my seat and Ms. Jefferey says for us to start silent reading time. I grab my worn out copy of the Hunger Games and start reading.

"Pssst," I hear. I look around and see Zebounai leaning in towards me. Ms. Jefferey doesn't notice, she's too absorbed in her book.

I turn towards her.

"Hi, I'm Zebounai, but you already new that. You're Melodia, right? I just thought I should warn you that the kids here can be really mean if you're different, I'd know. Everyone here calls me Zebra because my mom is black and my dad is white. Ya know, black and white? They probably won't pay attention to me anymore now that you're here. I'd invite you to sit with me at lunch, but I don't want my reputation to get any worse than it already is, so, you know. No offense, though. You're probably really cool," she says all in one breath. Quite the talker.

"How could I take offense to that?" I mumble sarcastically. What she said was just plain rude.

"Cool," she smiles, apparently not detecting my sarcasm, and goes back to reading her book.

I can't believe I agreed to this! Between the thoughts of mean, judging people, the stares I've been getting that all say that I don't belong, and what Zebounai just said, I'm sick of it! It's onl home room and today's already been hell! Imagine the rest of today! Angry tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. I clench my fists, grind my teeth and my body shakes. Why do people judge me as if they know everything about me? Why? Suddenly, the small window to my left shatters for no apparent reason, but I know it was me and my stupid telekinesis. Everyone gasps and a few people even scream. They look at the window then turn and glare at me as if they know it was me that caused this. I notice a sharp pain on my head. I bring my head up to it and feel wetness. I bring down my hand and see it's crimson. Blood. There's a shard of glass lodged in it. I stand up and storm towards the bathroom. Hot tears streaming down my face. I go into th. Girls bathroom slide down in the corner and bawl my eyes out. Partly because of the pain, partly because of the things people were thinking and doing, but mostly because of how I managed to screw things up so royaly in such a short amount of time. Why am I such a failure? I couldn't save my Cèpan and now I can't even live a normal life! I cry some more.

I hear the door open.

"Go away."

"You really want me to go away? That's no way to treat your human side-kick, now is it my little Loric?" I recognize the voice. It's Romeo.

"Fine, you can stay," I tell him. He slides down next to me.

"What's wrong E.T?"

"Everything!" I scream.

"Let me see your head it's bleeding pretty badly."

He take off his shirt and runs it under some water after pulling the glass out of my head. He dabs the wound gently.

"You know you could have just used a paper towel," I say.

"What fun would that be?" he shrugs and I laugh for the first time today.

"So what happened back there?" Romeo asks me.

"You no what. I got angry with everyone's thoughts and stares and comments. I lost control of my power and next thing I know I broke a window"

He nods. After he's done he puts his shirt in the garbage. We stare at each other, he tucks a strand of loose hair behind my ear, leans in and, we kiss.

**Done with this chapter! Sorry if you didn't want them to kiss, I wasn't really planning for them to, but it seemed right. Review!**


	10. Ch 10: Mistake

I'm** SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've just been SUPER busy! Well, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

I pull away, blushing ferociously. What did I just do? Crap!

"I-I'm sorry, w-we shouldn't have done that," I stutter. "C-can we please just forget about it?"

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I kissed you, it was a mistake."

My heart drops. I don't know why. I guess I wanted my first kiss to be with someone who had feelings for me, I guess somewhere deep down I thought maybe,just maybe, Romeo liked me in that way. God, I'm an idiot.

"Oh," I whisper.

I scramble to my feet, wiping hot, wet tears away, just as the bell rings. I risk taking a glance behind me and see Romeo staring at me, his eyes full of sadness. I rush back to homeroom and grab my stuff. I head to my first period class, Language Arts with Ms. Kelly. I scan brains, trying to make out where it could be, but most peoples minds are all over the place and a lot of people are thinking unftottering things about me. I consider trying o find Romeo, but decide against it. I standthe middle of the hall, lost. Then, a girl with midnight black skin, dark brown hair in little braids all over her head and chocolate colored eyes comes up and introduces herself as Kora.

"I'm," I start out.

"Melodia, I know. Gossip travels fast around here. You look lost, what class do you have?" Kora asks.

"Language Arts with Ms. Kelly."

"Me too! Why don't I show you where it is?" she smiles. I follow her. I read her mind, sure she has some ulterior motive, but she seems genuine.

"You moved from America, right?" I nod. "Cool! So what brought you here?"

"My, uh, gaurdian was murdered and she was very close friends with th Bents, so I live with them now," I tell her. It still hurts to say that, but Precious says talking about it will help me get through.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she says awkwardly.

"It's fine. It was about 5 months ago."

We walk in an awkward silence the rest of the way to class.

"Well here we are, where do you want to sit?"

I look around the room. There's a window. I could easily get out incase of an attack, but if I got mad and broke a window, again, I could get really hurt. I look over at the other side of the room and see, guess who. If you picked Ke$ha, Finnick Odair, or Spongebob, you are sadly mistaken. The correct answer is Romeo friggin Bent. Great. As if my day could get any better. He looks up at me blushes, gives me a small smile, then looks away, awkwardly. I decide to take my chances with the window. The teacher comes in and starts droning on about crap that will never apply to my life. How could a simile kill a Mog?

I stare at a tile above her head and pretend to be listening. I think about me and Romeo's kiss. I know I felt something, but he obviously didn't. _  
_

_It was a mistake._ His words buzz around in my head. He made it clear that doesn't like me in that way. We can still be friends I guess. Yeah, we can still be friends. One microscopic kiss doesn't have to change that. I'll talk to him after class. I'm so tempted to read his thoughts and see what he thought of the kiss, but I try not to invade people's personal feelings. Its hard, but I do it. I'll talk to him after class and maybe- I'm snapped out of my thoughts by something odd. Sirens blaring throughout the school.


End file.
